Safe
by luvanime41693
Summary: Sakura has been dating Kiba for a year because he is a safe bet but when the new shop teacher starts making a pass at her, she can't help wonder if she's being to safe.


**(I do not own Naruto)**

**Enjoy**

It was January. Time for snow, laughs and for people to run inside for the heat because it is to cold. It is also the time where high school students switch classes and start a new adventure.

For me, I was the lucky one. I have the perfect boyfriend of one year named Kiba and only two more classes to take to graduate. This is my last sememster of high school ever. The downside is that the high school we all went to burned down and everyone got transfered to this boarding school. The upside is we got to choose who we lived with for the rest of the semester. I now live in a dorm on campus with one of my best friends named Tenten. She and Neji have been dating for almost four years and everyone is wondering when there going to get married. I came back from the christmas break early to set up mine and Tenten's room. My bestfriends all now go to this school and their names are Ino,Tenten, Neji, Hinata, Shino, and of course my true love named kiba.

"Come on Sakura. Were going to be late for our first day if you don't hurry up" Tenten shouted in excitement. She hasn't seen Neji sence the break and I knew she wanted to hurry up and go.

"Okay Im almost done. Neji can wait a few more minutes" I yelled at her from the other side of the bathroom door.

I slipped on a long black sleeve shirt and some skinny blue jeans. I put my long black waist-lenght hair into a bun. Im known for my piercings. I have a belly button one, a bar through my cartiledge, then the other ear has three piercings going down it. I also have my nose piecred and I just got my tounge pierced over the break. I am the only one out of all my friends that has anything pierced but I love it.

"Okay come on" I ran out of the bathroom grabbing my bookbag and Tenten's hand heading out the door.

The dorms were only a building away from the actual school building so we were actually a little early. The bottom half of the building was the office and the guidance office where we go and pick up our class schedules. There were tons of people in line and me and Tenten were in the back.

"See what happens when you take your time in the bathroom checking out all your piercings?" Tenten said turning toward me and smiling. I laughed at her because she knew I was getting ready.

"Well ya kno-

"Sakura! Tenten!" We both looked toward the front of the line to see the whole gang. It was Ino, Shino, Hinata, Neji and Kiba. Me and tenten looked at each other and passed people in line to get with our friends. We didn't even care if they got mad at us.

"Hey guys!" I smiled walking up to Kiba and hugging him

"Sakura what is in your mouth?" Hinata asked and I smiled.

I held my tounge out. "Of course another piercing" Sasuke said coming around us from getting his scheduale.

"Beat it Sasuke!" I told him and he looked at me then Kiba.

"Well I wouldn't be so rude to you if I got to play with that new piercing of yours-

"You will not touch her" Kiba said calmly stepping infront of me.

"You going to stop me. You wont even throw a punch" Sasuke said getting in Kiba's face.

"No, but I will." Neji said stepping out from Tenten's hug.

"Fine, but mark my words Kiba. You will go down" Sasuke said waving his hand off and walking away.

Kiba turned back to me. "Im so sorry. I didn't know-

"It's okay." Kiba said hugging me again. "Im just glad to see my girl again."

Kiba isn't exactly the bad boy type. He makes good grades and doesn't want to see anybody get hurt. He will stand up for me if he has to but he has never been in the position to have to. Don't get me wrong, I mean, I love him to death but we don't even kiss in public because he wont. We hug constantly in public and we will peck kiss every now and again but as for the deep kisses, we dont' do in public.

"Okay so we all need to get together after school an catch up." Tenten said and kissed Neji.

"Well I have the perfect place for that." Kiba said smiling down at me and then smirking at Shino.

"Ummm where?" I asked then laughed because they were up to something.

"Me and Kiba are roomates in a apartment." Everyone smiled and looked at them.

"But we are rooming with a teacher because he was cool to us and he offered it to us." Kiba finished.

"And? If it is a teacher then there has to be rules?" Ino asked.

"There are. He just started here this year and he's only 23 years old. He said that most nights he wont come home till after midnight so we have the place to ourselfs. He also said that girls are allowed to stay over but we can't do anything in his house."

"That rules Tenten and Neji out" I laughed and Tenten hit me in the shoulder.

"Basicly, the only rule he has is to come to school. He doesn't want to find us staying out or skipping when we are perfectly fine." Kiba finished.

"Next!" The lady at the desk was saying.

Once we got our schedules, we all stated to compare them. My first block was English with Kakashi. I had that class with Tenten, Hinata, and Ino. My second block was shop and it didn't say the name of the teacher. I only had to take 2 classes to graduate and so did most of our group. Of course Hinata, smart as she is didn't have to take any but she decided to take two more because of us. I didn't have any of my friends with me in shop but Im sure I could deal without them.

"Come on sakura!" Ino said pulling all of us girls away toward our first block class.

"Sakura I forgot to ask. Have you and Kiba did it yet?" Tenten asked as we were walking around trying to push threw students to find our class.

"Tenten, you know how he is. He wants to wait until he's married." I told her. I was wondering why she asked that question.

"Sakura, wont you get tired of waiting." Ino asked. "Your the only one left out of our group who hasn't done anything" I stopped slipping into the bathroom and they followed.

"It isn't like I don't want to. I want too, but I have to honor his values. He's a nice guy and I feel safe-

"But don't you want something more than just safe. Like maybe dangerous" Ino said and Tenten smacked her on the arm.

"Don't listen to her. It doesn't matter how much you have done in a relationship, it just matters how much you love him enough to care for his values before your own." Tenten told me and I couldn't help it. I just pulled her into a hug.

_RING_

"Now come on were late!" Tenten said and they walked out of the bathroom to see the room they were suppose to go into right infront of them.

"Great! The Teacher is not even here yet" Ino exclaimed looking around to the students. "Oh, Sasuke!" She shricked and ran to take the last empty seat beside him.

"Wow Ino is a piece of work" Tenten said sighing and taking a seat on the opposite side of the room from sasuke. I nodded and followed her not wanting to be anywhere near Uchiha. Hinata sat infront of Tenten soo I had the corner by myself.

"Sakura, why would u take shop?" Tenten asked.

"I just needed the credit and it seemed like an easy class to take" I told her and she stopped listening and looked up.

Our teacher finally decided to show up. We spent that whole class time reading and answering questions because Mr. Kakashi was reading what looked to be porn.

When the bell ring I only had 5 minutes to find the shop. I didn't have time to stop and talk to any of my friends. With one minute left till the bell rang, I found the shop on the first floor near the back of the building. Well actually the shop was a garage.

When I walked in, I seen a total of maybe six students including myself and

"Sasuke" I growled under my breath.

He immidiatly came over to me, smirking.

"Sakura, when we going to go on that date?" He asked

"What date?" I snarled

"Remember your suppose to show me all kinds of neat tricks you can do with your tounge ring" He said and I swung at him, but he grabed my hand and pulled me to him.

"I can pleasure you in ways you can not even dream of" He smirked as I tried to pull back but he was stronger.

"Sit down class!" Silence filled the room as everyone took their seats. Then I noticed I was the only girl in there.

"I am Itachi Uchiha" Everyone looked at each other then to Sasuke who just looked normal. "Yes I am sasuke's older brother, but no I will not treat him as my brother in this class. In this class he is a student. He will earn his grade like the rest of -" He spotted Sakura sitting beside Sasuke and some other boy.

"Are you lost miss?" Itachi asked and I just looked at him like he was stupid and handed him my scheduale. "Looks like we have our first girl ever in this class." Itachi said and walked up to my seat. "This is a serious class. We are rebuilding a car from its parts. Do you know how to build a car or the first thing about a car?" He asked

"Well Sir If I may. I don't really know much about cars but Im sure these fine young gentlemen will help me if I don't understand" I started fanning my shirt acting like I was hot and all the boys in the class just looked at me.

Itachi backed away from me with a smirk on his lips. "Sarcasum Mrs. Haruno will get you no where" He said like he was challenging me.

"Being a sexist-pig wont either" I accepted his challenge.

"Haruno, your on your own for the whole semester. There will be 1 group of two and 1 group of three and of course Haruno. You will recive a sheet of what your suppose to fix and put together. Then it will tell you after your done with your part you are to put them together with the other groups." He explained. I didn't want to seem like I was pissed at him because that would seem like he won. I knew I could do this just to prove him wrong and I would.

_RING_

The bell sounded and I grabbed my things and waited till everyone left and I slowly walked pass Itachi. "Game ON!" I told him reading a smirk on his lips and I could feel his eyes watching me as I left.

When I left i found myself heading toward the library. I had the list of stuff I was suppose to put together for the car but I needed to read up a little on it.

When I was done with that I went back to my dorm to put away my bookbag and got trampled on by Ino and Hinata.

"Where's Tenten?" I asked

"Oh everyone is already heading over to Kiba and Shino's apartment. We were told to come get you!" Ino shouted grabbing my arm pulling me toward the door.

"Okay okay, but I have to grab a book first so I can study-

"Such a party pooper sakura" Ino said and let me grab what I wanted then we were off.

The apartment was just right across the street from the school so we just walked there.

"Hinata's and my second block is a blast. I love art and everything about it." Ino was saying.

"She gave you a zero for participation Ino" Hinata said and I laughed.

"So what if I talked the whole time. She still let me" Ino exclaimed and I laughed.

We walked into this nice place with an elevator and everything.

"What floor did he say again Hinata?" Ino asked.

"10 I think" Hinata answered.

"Okay, 7,8,9,10. Wait theres only 10 floors" Ino said but pushed the 10th floor anyway.

"What room number?" I asked and they looked at me.

"He never said a room number" Ino shrugged.

Once the elevator stopped we got off to see that it wasn't rooms. It was the penthouse. I knew this couldn't be right. There was glass doors but they were locked and it showed the entire livingroom area.

"Just call them, this obviously has to be the wrong-

"Tenten!" Ino exclaimed and I was doubfounded.

Tenten opened the door for us.

"Why was it locked?" ino asked

"Oh, the teacher, um what's his name, anyway he came by about 20 minutes ago and told us to keep it that way otherwise people may stray up here and come in." Tenten explained.

I walked away from them to look around. There was a huge 60inch tv on the wall with surround sound throughout the entire livingroom. There was a fire place and sofa's and chairs and everything. I walked around and walked into the kitchen area where the guys were at.

"Hey, look who made it" Kiba said coming around them and pulling me with him out another door. "I want to show you best part of the house" He said bending down and kissing me on the lips.

He pulled me up some stairs and we ended up on the roof of the building.

"Wow!" I was looking out over the dorms and the Boarding schools lake and everything. "This is beautiful" I turned toward Kiba and looked up at him. "How is it you two can afford this?" I asked

"We can't plus were only paying a hundred a month each" My jaw dropped. This was the most beautiful apartment and they only have to pay a hundred.

"The guy who lives here bought it because it was torn down and broken to bits. He told us that it was a hobby of his, so that's why it isn't as much as it looks like its worth now. He bought it at low price and fixed it up" Kiba said and I looked around. There were plants growing everywhere like a real garden. "He also likes to grow his own food" Kiba laughed.

Who is this Teacher. I wanted to find out because he seemed like a kind-hearted man.

"Lets join the others" Kiba said putting his arm around me, leading me back downstairs.

"Guys were all going to watch a movie. Now ino picked it out so it might be girly" Boo's were being heard by the two guys and I laughed.

"As much as I would like to, I have to head home to study" I told everyone.

"Party-pooper!" Ino yelled and everyone laughed.

"Stay, there are rooms down the hall you can use to study so the surround sound doesn't bother you. Just incase you need a break we will be right in here" Kiba said and I smiled

"Fine, but don't bet on me coming out for a while" I smiled at him as he kissed my cheek and joined the others.

I walked down the hall and just opened a random door. The bed had a black comforter and black sheets. I didn't care who's room this was because all I needed was the light and somewhere to sit.

I turned on the lamp to see the room was plan with a brown dresser and everything except for the smell of ax in the air. I layed down on the bed and took off my long sleeve shirt leaving on my black cami and started reading the book from chapter one about putting together a car. The last ting I seen was chapter 6 then I was out.

When I awoke, I didn't hear anything. Not even a movie playing. I looked at the alarm clock on the side of the bed that said one twenty.

"Shit" I looked down at the book to see that I only made it to chapter six.

Then the door opened. I thought it would have been Kiba coming to check on me or wake me up but I was very suprised when I seen

"Itachi Uchiha" I whispered. There he stood in his jeans without a shirt on and his hair in a pony-tail like it was during class.

"Haruno" My cheeks flushed with embaressment which I hoped he didn't see but he drew closer and smirked.

I quickly rose from the bed and hide the book behind me. "My name is Sakura" I corrected him.

"What might you be doing in my room, on my bed" He said walking into the light. I could see his six pack and his muscles that jumped.

"I-i- D-on-nt

"Your studdering Haruno, I mean Sakura" He drew near smirking. "Also what were you reading that you now have hidden from me?" He asked

"I-" I swollowed. I couldn't believe how I was acting around him. "None of your business" I told him.

"Well, this is MY house, and again you are in MY room on MY bed. So I believe it is my business" He said and I quickly got up and grabbed my shirt to leave.

I walked around the bed and almost passed him until he turned me around. "You never answered any of my questions Sakura" He said.

"I didn't know this was your room, or your house. I was told to pick a room so I could study-" He knows my scheduale and he knows english is easy to pass. I just froze which gave his every oportunity to realize what I was studing.

"So Sakura" He said walking to me and I was backing up. "What are you studing" I hit a wall and knew I was trapped.

"Let me see it" He said. He was really close.

"No" He got closer

"Are you sure about that" He asked, his breath on my cheek.

"Yes, i-im po-s-sitive"

"Your studdering again" Itachi smirked pushing his hips against mine and his mouth not far from mine.

"Yo-u-rr t-t-o cl-ose" I moaned because he pushed his hardening errection against me.

I have never felt anything like it before, but I kind of liked it. The only relationship I have had is Kiba and he would never act like this toward me.

"I know you don't-

I pulled him to me. I smashed my lips on his before he even finished his sentence. He pushed me against the wall and I wrapped my legs around his waist. His hands were on my ass pulling me to him as I couldn't feel the back of the wall anymore. Itachi walked backwards until he fell on the bed with me on top. I kissed him deeply and pushed my hips toward him making him moan. I liked the sound of that so I did it again. It wasn't until I pulled away that I realized what I just did.

"Oh my god" I said rolling off Itachi and the bed. "Tell me we just did not do that" I asked him.

"Can't say a such thing" He smirked.

I slipped on my long sleeve shirt was looking around for my book when I seen it in Itachi's hands.

"Nice reading" He smirked and handed it to me.

"This never happened" I told him and he nodded watching me walk out the door.

I didn't even know what went on with me. All I knew was that I didn't have any control over the urges of my body and that's scary. It was like I was a cat in heat. I snuck past my friends who were all sleep on the couches and walked out into the dreexing cold air.


End file.
